The future of Station Square
by Shine Elizabeth
Summary: 20 years after Sonic left a Alien has taken over, and he is nothing but pure evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The begining of a wonderful enemy-ship.

It was the middle of Spring when all of this mess began. Me and my friends lived in a place only known as Staion Square. It was ten years since anyone had heard anything about the "Town hero" I was the child of his best friend. Chris. The "Town Hero" had left, and since he did, things around this town have gotten really bad. We where over taken by a powerful beast who called himself the "Saber". Everyone feared him for he had lots of abilits that could make our lives a living crap. His most well know ability was the one to make anyone go completley "mad" He... used that on my dad. It caused him to... commit suicied. He was the worst digtator I had ever seen, but he aloud us to do normal things such as go to the store or over to others houses, but the rules are much harsher then it seems.

I was going over to my friend Luke's to hang out and check out his computer that he found and was going to have my other friend upgrade. Unkown to Saber we had taken over what my dad did and now we are part of the risistance. There was others, but they where either dead or in triaI right now, so yes me and my friends, (a bunch of kids basically) where the heroes for the world, and besides kids where better for helping at this point because who is Saber more likely going to expect? A bunch of Tennagers? Or a Bunch of adults? I got up to his house and behind me I heard someone shouted my name at the top of ther lungs,

"Hey Shine, Whats up"? I knew who it was.

"Oh hey Kanya" I yelled back.

He seemed rather pleased. He had gotten a new piece for the computer to upgraded it. Kanya was the brains of the group, intellegent beyond belief! When he was just two, he hacked an entire computer mainframe for the Goverment.

"So is this really what we need to hack straight into Saber's computer without getting caught"?

Kanya smiled.

"You better beilive it! Not only can it do that, but it also has the ability to shutdown sytems. We can now shutdown some of Saber's smaller creations."

That worked for me. Stupid streetbot (The robots that moniter the street) Took my book. It had all the data from my dads mission. "Project Saber down" There was more to it than just what it sounded like. He was supposed to go in and find out more about Saber's abilites. Thats all I knew, cause thats all I was able to read.

"Lets go in."

Kanya pointed to a streetbot staring at us from across the highway. We hurried inside and shut the door.

"Shine, Kanya, your late!"

Sarah said with the rude attitude she usally had when she was worried.

"We have been waiting for you guys for hours."

"Sorry Sarah." I said. She calmed down a little.

"Thats okay." She looked over at Kanya.

"Did you bring it?"

"Sure did, Did you really think I would forget it." Kanya took the piece out and handed it to Sarah.

"Thats good, Alright Luke is back here."

We walked out into is room. He was sitting infront of the computer fiedling with a wire. He turned around to look at us.

"You guys made it. Good to see ya."

Luke was kinda like our leader. He watched after us on what he called "assignments". He Helped us when we needed it. He also watched over all the younger children of the town, or he used to, before Saber ordered them all be killed. Now there are no younger children. Well Actually I can't say that.

"Shine!"

One was saved. Luke's little sister Dahlila.

"Shine when did you get here?"

"Not to long ago" I said, and picked her up. She was only five, but me and Luke where the only ones she would let touch her. Anyone else she would run, or bite. She was not a big people person.

"Okay Luke."Sarah started.

"Kanya brought the part. Here."

She handed that part over to Luke. I inturupted the moment.

"Shouldn't you let Kanya put that in?"

Luke looked at it and looked over at Kanya.

"Yeah dude, Can you put it in, Cause I would have no clue how to do it."

Luke was cool and all, but even I knew he was clueless when it came to tech.

We all stood around waiting on Kanya to finish his upgrade. It felt like hours before he was done.

"Alright you guys its finished." He said.

Kanya Cracked his knuckles, and fired up the new computer. I hoped it worked. He typed in some codes before saying.

"Where in."

I got excited now. He litterally just got us into the bad guys computer mainframe.

"Kanay have you found anything"?

Sarah was getting impaitent.

"Not really I found a part where it was talking about the fact that Sabor's an Alien."

Well we already new this.

"Wait I got something."

We all leaned in.

"What did you find?" I asked. Setting Dahlila on the ground.

"I found about something he is building."

What is it"? Luke asked.

"Its some kind of a portal, I need more time to reaserch, Okay"?

We all left the room to let Kanya have his space. Me and Dahlila where in the living room when the door flung open.

"Who is it"?

Dahlila said playfully. I was about to grab her mouth when I saw who it was. I realesed the breath I was holding, and swept into releife.

"Hello. Is anyone home."

Luke entered.

"Palace, Kyle, What are you guys doin here?

Palace took of her black jacket.

"We ran into some Keybots on the way to our house, We where being chased so we just came in here, Sabor has kicked up his sacurity today."

I had thoughts that it might have something to do with Kanya, but I didn't bring that up. I looked over at Kyle who had a blood stain on his black shirt.

"Kyle are you okay"?

Kyle doesn't talk much, but he is really sweet... sometimes.

Kyle looked down at his shirt. He looked over at Palace who got some medical tape and a cloth.

"I bet when that Keybot shot at us it hit you."

While she was cleaning the wound she found the bullet.

"Well you'll be okay. It wasn't that deep."

Kyle noded and sqirmed a little while Palace put the bandage on his wound. Once Palace finished we heard Kanya call us back in. When we got in there we looked at Kanya who had a face of dispair.

"He wants to kill him."

No one understood what he meant. I didn't either. Wanted to kill who? What was he talking about? Kanya began explaing.

"The town hero, Saber wants to kill him.

Wait what? How was he doing to do that? Didn't the town hero go back to his own world? Luke asked before I could.

"How does he plan to do that"?

Kanya pulled the page back up.

"With this portal, He wants everyone and anyone who has the slightest chance to over take him dead."

"He can't just kill him! He has no town hero isn't even here."

Sarah was scared. This was the first time I had ever seen her scared, and I have to admit I was to. Luke butted in.

"We have to do something."

His blue eyes I swear at that moment turned red. I don't mean blood red either. I mean the kind of red that says I'm going to kill somebody. Sarah's mood went from fear to rage.

"Your right we can't just sit here while this is going on right under our nose."

Dahlila, even though she was really young started to get angry as well.

"He can't hurt him! He helped people. You big guys have to do something."

A tear fell from her eye. I wiped it away. Now I curse the day I told her all the legends my dad told me, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. I tried to calm her down.

"It will be okay. I promise."

If I only new what kind of a promise I had just made at the time. Now Palace and Kyle where enraged.

"I am not just going to sit here."

Palace could almost spit nails right now, But me being the only level head person at the moment.

"Wait everyone, we don't even have a plan"

Kanya agreed.

"She's right. We can't just barge in there. We have seen what he can do to people. We need to think of something first."

Luke spoke.

"Well we need to be prepared, whatever the plan."

Kanya downloaded his upgrade onto his laptop so that we could fight the by shorting them out.

"I think this should do for the moment."

This wasn't much of a plan, but its what we had. We where really going to do this. I was not that scared. I mean the whole sitution was relying on us wether the only one who could possibly help lived or died. It seemed pretty grim. None of us where going to give up though. We had to do something.

When we got to the place where Sabor was supposed to be, we came across this huge line of people

who where being "Turned Mad" We ran. I didn't realy explain this earlier. When a person is "Turned Mad" They lose all self control. They become a different person entirley, Well I would not even call them a person anymore. The are like animals and will kill anyone who gets to close to them. Eventually they lose a bit of there madness to realize what they have done and then they end up killing themselfs because of there madness changes to hatred for themselves.

Once we got far away from the people we came across a room that was sealed off.

"I think it is password protected." Kanya said looking at the lock.

" I maybe able to hack it, give me a moment." He pluged up his computer to the lock.

He messed with his computer for a moment before the door opened.

When it opened we saw a huge ark looking thing.

"Thats it!" Kanya said. He ran over to it. We all ran to. Luke asked.

"You sure"? Kanya looked it up and down.

"Yeah." We all looked at it. Dahlila grabed on to my jeans.

"Its big."

I laughed at her comment. Luke looked over at me.

"You brought her"?

I looked at him with a stern look.

"Luke, I wasn't going to leave her there with Keybots running in every direction."

Luke smiled and turned back around. I was confused what that was about. Sometimes I really didn't understand him. Sarah came over to me.

"This had to be it, Kanya really is a genius." She smiled.

I knew she had a secret crush on him, but this was the worst time to show it.

Kanya was messing around with the machine. I was nervous that something might happen, but no one else seemed to realize the possible danger. That was... until the machine cut on. Everyone jumped. We all ran up to Kanya. He was suprised to.

"I didn't do that!"

If Kanya didn't do it who did? Luke looked around.

"We have to hide."

I knew what was going on now. Saber powered up the machine. Which meant he was coming... now. We ran behind a huge computer that was sitting in the room, and watched as Saber and two Dracobots entered and looked at the machine. Saber spoke.

"Now let us see the "Hero" that once protected this world."

He pushed a button, and a huge colorful swirl came ino the middle of the machine. We watched as the machine shot a shadow out of it. The shadow soon came into view on the floor. It was him. It was the "Town Hero". He looked like a blue Hedgehog just like my dad said. It was Sonic.

Saber picked him up. He struggled but Saber had a really strong grip.

"Well hello there friend, Allow me to introduce myself before I take away all your since of morale, I am Saber controler of this world."

Saber was going to make him go "Mad" I couldn't let that happen. After all he and my dad where really good friends. He would not want me to just sit there while the enemy harmed his friend. I ran out from behind the computer. Saber looked at me.

"I knew you where back there the whole time."

He held up the "Hero" and continued talking.

"When the Streetbot brought me that book. Somehow I knew that you would be coming here to stop me, but it's to late. Your dad is gone and soon his friend will be to."

I looked at Sonic this was really him. As many times as I dreamed about meeting him this was definetly not the way I had hoped. Sonic looked down and at me. When he looked at me, it was like he had a wave of nostalgia. He gave me a look of "I know you, but I can't place you." Saber looked back at Sonic.

"Well now this wouldn't be any fun just to turn you into a lunatic now would it"?

He looked back at me and smirked. I knew what was about to happen. He was going to make him attack me after he turned him "mad". At this point I was scared, but I still was not going to just let him harm Sonic. Luke ran out from behind the computer and the others followed. Saber made a face of disgust.

"I have no buisness with you, Dracobots take care of them."

The Dracobots started to close in on my friends. Kanya was trying to use his computer to stop them, but for some reason he was haveing problems. He fiddled with it for a moment before yelling out.

"The system is jammed!"

They where screwed, and so was I. Saber was going to turn Sonic "Mad" and there was nothing anyone could do. That was until Sonic began to glow. We all where in ah. Even the Dracobots turned to see him. We didn't know what was going on, but we new something good was about to happen. He turned from the color blue to gold. Then he began to burn Sabers hand. Saber let go flinging his hand in every direction. Sonic flew in the air. He blasted a beam of light straight at the Dracobots. Then landed back on the ground where he changed back to his normal self.

"What the heck is going on"? He said not taking his eyes off Saber.

Saber smirked, and glared at him.

"I will show you."

Saber looked dead into Sonics eye's. Right then I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see it was Luke.

"Shine we have to go."

He tightened his grip, and ran. I was being dragged by Luke with everyone following. Dahlila actually didn't care that Sarah was carrying her. This situtaion just became bad, no not bad the situation was terrifingly horrable. Now Sonic, the only one who could even half way help, was "mad".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the run, from the fastest thing alive.

We kept running till we where back to Luke's house. When we got there everyone was trying to catch there breath and regroup.

"Oh my god, what do we do now"?

Sarah said sitting on the couch. She looked over at Luke as if he had an answer. He spoke, but the word where ones we did not want to hear.

"We can't stay here."

I looked over at Luke.

"Where are we going to go? Remmeber what my dad told me. He is the FASTEST thing alive."

Luke looked down at his shoes then looked back up with the most deppresing look I have ever seen on his face.

"Do we have a choice"?

I thought about it. Saber was technically only after me right now. They could stay here, and I could leave. I knew , however, that Luke would never agree to that. Kanya looked over toward Kyle who was holding a bright object.

"What is that"?

The thing was bright, and I mean sunlight bright. We all gathered around I knew what it was.

"That's... a Choas Emerald!"

Kyle gave it to me. I held it close to my chest. I thought about it for a moment then turned to Luke.

"You're right we can't stay here."

They all looked at me if I just lost my mind. I normaly would not have even thought about something like this, but I knew the only way to keep everyone from being harmed was to make a run for it. Everyone spoke at once. They all began to agree with Luke. We where going tommorow.

Kyle, Palace, Sarah, and Kanya went home, and packed. I, escorted by Luke and his sister, went home to. They sat on my bed while I packed.

"I know you don't actually want to do this."

I turned to him, and turned back.

"I don't , but then again I know where you are coming from. You want everyone to be safe. "

He stood up and went to my drawer where I was standing.

"You know Saber has the ability to control him now, or did Kanya not tell you about that."

Woah, Woah, Woah . Wait. What? He can control him? I thought that nobody could control someone who is "mad", but then I thought about everything else Sabor could do, and It actully made since. Luke looked dead at me.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled at him, and he sat back down. Dahlila who had been crying for the past two hours leand on Luke's arm, and fell asleep. Luke picked her up. I grabbed my stuff, and walked out.

We met back up wtih the others at Luke's house. Where Kanya backed out Luke's car, and we all got in. We didn't know where we where going, but we had to get as far away from Saber, and Sonic as possible.

After driving for about two hours, Kanya stopped the car. Luke got out with him. They argued for a moment before Luke came back.

"Well guys, where out of gas. We have to walk from here."

Walk? We have to walk? With the Sonic possibly chasing us. Well this could not possible get any worse.

All the sudden we heard a sonic boom. Crap. It was him. Luke grabbed the closest person to him, Dahlila, and ran behind a tree. None of us knew how affective that would be, but we followed anyway. We all where hiding behind diffrent tree's now. Hopeing that Sonic would not even think to look behind them. Well how could he, he couldn't think.

Apperently we had much more luck than I thought, because Sonic didn't even look behind the tree's he just kept on running.

"Talk about a lucky break." Kanya whispered at Sarah. We all, soon after, began again to try to get away from Saber, but now we had to worry more about Sonic than Saber.

After walking for what seemed like hours we came across a forest. Luke had an idea right at that moment.

"Well if we go into the forest, Sonic can't follow cause all the winding tree's will give him trouble."

True. If we went to the forest then Sonic more than likley could not follow. This had to be the best idea we had right now, so Luke grabbed Dahlila's hand, and lead the way. We all followed, except we had one person who wanted to go there own way. Palace.

"Luke, I'm not so sure your right. Why don't we just keep takeing the road. It will take us to the next city alot faster."

Oh her and Luke both were right. There was no way anyone could argue with either of them. Then Kyle stepped forward, and everytone stood in shock as he opened his mouth.

"Palace please."

Palace was in more shock than we were. She came over to him and said:

"Fine, but only for you."

With that we all headed into the forest. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right at that moment. I was busy thinking about what were we going to do if we came across Sonic. Then we heard it. The tree's were rustling.

"Run!"

Luke, and Dahlila were already a yard away from the rest of us. I began to run, but I was not as fortunate as all my other friends I tripped and fell on my face. Right in the middle of the forest.

I got up, and standing right, dead infront of me was a blue... hedgehog. I was doomed.

"Help I yelled."

What could I do? I was terrified. He went into a ball, and started to come down on me. Quickly I rolled as fast as I could out of the way. He came back down on the ground. I saw his eyes. There were as black as night. I got on my feet, and began to run, but he caught up. I was now looking at him. Face to face. I was dead meat. Thats what I thought. Until I saw a weird gas cover the area, and felt an arm grab me, and run. I didn't know who it was, but it defientily was not one of my friends.

When we got out of the forest, we came to a clearing. That's when I got a good look at my rescuer. He had black hair, and was wairing a pair of blue jeens, he had a black shirt on, A black and red nap sack, and his eyes where as green as a cats.

"Are you okay"?

He spoke with such a gentle voice. I looked at him. Even though we had never met he seemed concerned.

"I'm fine."

I said. Even though on the inside I was still terrified. I don't think I had ever been more scared in my life. He began talking again although he didn't look at me. He semed more interested in what was going on around us.

"My name is Tenchi. Your is..."?

"Shine. My name is Shine."

He turned to me.

"Do you mean Shine Thorndyke"?

I smiled. I was famous? Well gezz who would have known, but I didn't take this oppertunity to get cocky. I just nodded my head. He looked at me for a moment then turned back to the forest. Once again he started talking.

"I should have known you would take over what your father was trying to do. You don't seem like much of a fighter. Is there anyone else with you"?

I had almost forgot about the others. They must have been in a lot of trouble. I quickly began to explain the situtation. He was shocked.

"So your talling me that the only possibly help for our world is now mad"?

I looked down ot my shoes, and nodded. I didn't want to beilive it myself, but I couldn't deny it. After all I had seen it with my own eyes.

"Well that explains alot about why he was trying to attack you. At first I didn't know what to think about that attack, but now things are falling in to place."

Tenchi seemed very angry. He grabbed a huge branck off of the ground, and broke it into little tiny pieces. I looked at him, and tried to smile. He wouldn't even look at me. He just turned back to the forest. Even though I didn't even know him. I wished I could have helped him, but I honestly didn't know how. Tenchi began once again to talk.

"Saber will pay."

He cracked his fist.

"Let me tell you my problem with Saber."

He turned back around.

"Saber used me. Used me to kill my friends, and the girl that I loved more than anything in this world. Her name was Lyla. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, but now. She's dead. Saber will pay, and thats all there is to it."

He turned back toward the forest.

"When I saw you back there... you looked so much... Oh never mind. Lets just find your friend."

I felt so bad for him. I wanted to help him. I did, but what was I supposed to do? It's not like there was a way to bring his friends back. If only ther was a way to fight Saber. Right then we heard running coming from the forest. Tenchi turned toward me.

"Time to go."

He said. He reached out, and grabbed my hand. Then he took off. I could hear Sonic behind us. Getting closer. Tenchi began to sharply curve around. I was having trouble holding on to his hand. I began to slip. He squezzed my hand, and continued. We kept on for what felt like hours. Playing this bad game of chase with us in the losing position.

Finaly there was no longer noise behind us. We were safe. Tenchi let go of his grip. The he began to look around strictly to see if anyone was there. When he realized no one was he sat down. His breathing was scarce.

"I..need..to...rest...give...me...some...time."

He was having issues getting words out. Before he passed out on the ground. I stood up, and took watch. He helped me, so now it was my turn to return the favor. I looked around until I heard rustling in he bush. I got frightened. I tried to wake up Tenchi, but he was knocked out. Then I saw someone dragging something out of the bush. It was a girl. She had brunet hair, was waring a purple hoody with a black mini skirt, and she also had a cream colored backpack. She looked at me with the saddest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Help me."

She said as she pulled a boy out of the woods. I went, grabbed the boys shoulder, and help her pull him out. I looked at him. I shook in anger, and fear as I suddenly realized who it was. It was Kanya. She neeled beside him. I did the same.

"He is dead. I watched as Sonic killed him. The things he told me before he finished dying. I wonder if they are true.

I looked at the girl.

"What did he tell you"?

I had to know. One of my best friends was now laying dead before me. I had to know what his dying word where.

"He said that Sonic had came back to this word, by Sabers doing, and he turned him mad. Is it true"?

The girl could not be any older than twelve. I didn't want to scare her, but then again. The world we lived in was more scary than this. I nodded my head. She flinched.

"This can't be happening. Please just tell me this is a nightmare so I can wake up."

I wished I could have tole her, and myself that. I looked at her and shook my head. She began to cry. I didn't want to see that. I pushed her chin up so she would look directly into my eyes.

"It will be okay. Stick with me, alright"?

She sucked it up, and nodded. She then proceded to give me a hug. I wasn't exactly sure about that, but it was okay. I was just trying to keep her calm. Tenchi, at that moment, woke up, and stared at first the dead body then looked up at the random girl that had her arms around me. He looked at me.

"Should I be concerened."

I gently pushed the girl off, and told him it was okay. Then explained what had happened. I also told him who the dead person was.

"He killed your friend. I thought Saber was ruthless."

I retailated to that comment.

"Saber is the one who is controling him."

He nodded.

"I know."

The girl turned to Tenchi. Then back to me.

"I am sorry. I don't think I told you my name. It's Destiny."

Okay. Now I was very curious about somethings I turned to Tenchi first.

"Why were you in the forest"?

Tenchi smirked.

"I had heard some rumors going around the town that a couple of insane kids tried to escape Saber. I had to see it for myself. That when I came across you being attacked."

So Tenchi had heard rumors about us. Then what about Destiny. She seemed like the skittish type. I turned to her, and asked the same thing. She answered.

"I came her looking for something important. My dad was part of project "Saber down." I wanted to finish what my dad had started."

Tenchi turned his attention to Destiny.

"My mom as part of that."

I then toled them about who I was, and that my dad was to.

"Your Shine? I can't beilive I am talking to you! Your dad had a huge part in that before everyone in the project was turned mad."

I didn't think I would ever meet someother people who's parents where part of the project. This was rather exciting.

"We should all finish are parents mission."

Tenchi smiled. He agreed. Then Destiny nodded her head in agreement. Tenchi looked back at me.

"What about your friends"?

I answered back.

"We can find them while we are doing it."

Then Destiny asked.

"What about Sonic"?

We all froze in silence. What would we do about him? The Tenchi answered.

"We have to cleanse him."

I looked at him confused.

"How do we do that."

He came back with the statement.

"We have to give him back his memories with the thing he cared about the most."

Destiny then asked.

"How do we find that out."

Tenchi looked around.

We have to find away to connect with his true mind.

We looked at each other. Me and Destiny both asked at the same time.

"How do we do that"?

Tenchi looked at me, then at Destiny.

"Do you know what the Choas Emerald are"?

Well yeah. Wait a moment.

"How do you know what they are"?

I asked. It was awfully creepy how he knew about them. He looked at me.

"Did your dad ever tell you about his friend Frances"?

I answered.

"Yeah."

He then said.

"I'm her son."

Okay now I was not so creeped out, but still what was his plan. Destiny asked before I could. He answered.

"We find all seven Emeralds. Then we can listen to his true mind, but the issue will be finding away to get close enough to him. Also we don't even know where to start looking."

At that momnet I remmebered what Kyle had handed me. I reached into my poket, and pulled out a beautiful glowing gem. Then I told him.

"The Choas Emeralds have the ability to attracted each other. We can use that to are advantage."

We all agreed that this was the best plan, and started to head out to look for the Choas Emeralds to purify are only hope of saving the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emerald search. The loss of friends.

Haveing not seen any sign of the blue spedster we continued looking for the Emeralds. Tenchi had taken the one I had, so he could take lead. He kept putting in to tree's, near the ground, anywhere that he considered unordianry. Me and Destiny where looking for them manually. Pretty soon it got to dark to even see where we where going. Destiny, however, was smart and brought a flash light, so we continued to look. After hours of not finding a thing. We sat down to rest. Then Tenchi pulled out something that would have been usefule a mile ago. He had a map.

"Why didn't you tell us"?

Destiny moaned. She wasn't the only one who was upset about that fact. I was to.

"Because I thought we didn't need it till now, besides you didn't ask."

Destiny gave him a hateful look then turned toward me. She flashed me a depressing look then turned her head. Tenchi got up at that momnet. He dusted off then he said:

"I am going to go look ahead. You guys stay here. If anything happens yell."

With that we where sitting alone. Destiny looked at me again this time she opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again as if she was deciding wether or not it was relavent, or if I would care. I looked at her and smiled. She again opened her mouth only this time she spoke with some what of a deppressed tone.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened."

I gave her a confused face.

"What are you talking about."

Tears where coming down like rain straight down her face. She acted like this was killing her.

"I watched as your friend died."

I smiled.

"Its okay."

I tried to grab her shoulder, but she flinched.

"I could have done something. I could have helped. you see I told you about the thing I was looking for right"?

"Yeah why"?

She began to cry even more now.

"Well your friend had it. I needed it. You have to understand. Please do."

She tried to calm her tears. I tried to make her feel better.

"It's not your falt. You couldn't have helped. It's okay, but I have to find my other friends. I want to know that the rest are okay."

She smiled now behind her wet teared up face and gave me a wink.

" I will help. I will do anything to make this right."

I gave her a smile. Then she fiddled with her right pocket.

"This is the item. I am not sure what it does, but it was in his laptop."

I took a peak at it. I knew what it was.

"The upgrade part. Kanya used it to hack into Saber's computer."

Destiny took the part back back and slide it around in her hand.

"That is why my dad wanted it. It makes so much since."

I looked down at the piece in her hand and asked;

"By the way. Who is your father"?

"It was Danny. Your dad's other best friend."

Really? So Tenchi Son of Frances, and now Destiny Daughter of Danny. Is it destiny we met? Or just a coquensidence? Destiny put the part back in her pocket. I heard Tenchi's foot steps coming, about that time I realized it was daylight. We don't sleep anymore. To much of a hazard.

Tenchi walked up to Destiny, and helped her on her feet. I got up my self. Tenchi flashed us both as smile.

"Well you guys there is only five more to go."

I looked at him suprised.

"You alredy found one"?

His smile changed to a smirk.

"You thought I wouldn't"?

I sarcastically laughed at him then told him.

"We need to get on the road. Where is the next Town Tenchi"?

He pulled out his map.

"Well if we continue going through this field we will get there in three days."

Three days? We didn't have enough supplies for that. There was no way we could not survive three days. He continued.

"But if we take the path right here."

Which was not even a road or path. It was just a grassy area.

"We will get there in about four hours."

Okay I guess I could deal with the grassy area. Tenchi took his map, and lead the way. About five minutes into walking he stopped.

"Oh Shine. By the way I made you this."

He handed me a neckless with the red Choas Emerald on it."

"Now we both have an Emerald. Once we find another we will give that one to Destiny. We all should have one so it will be easier to track them down."

He then turned back around. We went into the area. Which much to are luck was filled with snakes. Destiny was whimpering. I never did like snakes. I walked in front of Tenchi.

"Are you sure about this"?

Tenchi didn't even get a word in before we heard a Sonic boom. Tenchi instanly grabbed me, and Destiny. He began to run. The snakes hissed at us, but we didn't get bit. Tenchi, like earlier, began to run in a zigzag pattern. After running for about an hour, we finally stopped hearing the sonic boom. Tenchi was breathless, as was the rest of us. We stood there for a moment to figure out where we went. Tenchi looked at his map. He looked back at us.

"We are almost there. About another mile or to."

That was good. We began to walk again, and right when I thought we where done with suprises for the moment, my Emerald started glowing very bright.

"There is a Emerald around here."

Tenchi started to look. I did to, but Destiny tripped over it. She fell on her face.

"Oww.."

Tenchi helped her up. I picked up the gem, and handed it to Techi. He used this odd string that had a magnet thing on the end, and hooked the gem at the end. Once he was done he handed it to Destiny. She thanked him, and put it around her neck. That left four for us to find. I just hope the rest would be just as easy...

Once we got into the town we realized there was no one here.

"Its a ghost town."

Destiny said with a saden expression. Tenchi was looking at something.

"Someone was here recently."

I walked over to where he was standing and noticed it was blood. Fresh blood. With a person lying in the middle. Destiny also walked over. She started talking.

"Saber has to be stopped. This can't go on."

Tenchi grabbed her shoulder.

"This won't stop till we stop Sonic."

I looked around seeing other dead bodies just lying there. All around the city.

"We have to work faster. It is the only way to stop him before all of this gets worse."

Tenchi and Destiny shook there heads in agreement. We began once again to walk on into the city.

Soon we came across a restraunt. We walked in. At first we walked toward the back thinking there would be no one here, and we could just get supplies. Though as we walked back, we realized we were not Tenchi and Destiny walked into the supply room. I looked over my shoulder and noticed boy, in a ball on the floor, with his hands over his ears. He looked terrified. I came up to him. At first he tried to run, but I calmly explained that I was not mad or going to hurt him. He looked up at me.

"Is anyone else alive"?

The boy was about eight years old. He was wairing a orange jacket with a white tee-shirt underneath. His hair was the color of autum leaves, and his eyes were shining brown. I didn't want to answer his question, but I did anyway. I shook my head. He flinched.

"I should have known. Why? Why would a hero do this"?

I looked at his terrified eyes. I once again answered his question.

"Saber turned him mad."

The boy scared as ever asked me were I had come from. I told him. He saw that I had come along way, and asked if he could come to. Not even asking for the others consint, but I told him he could come to. His fear swept into realife a little. Tenchi and Destiny walked out of the supply room with Destiny's backpack full. They looked over. Destiny asked who he was. I explained everything. The boy looked at all of us and introduced him self.

"My name is Kevin. What are y'alls"?

We answered his question. Then he signaled for us to wait. He went into the restroom, and came back with another girl. She was wounded in the knee.

"This is my sister. Can you help her"?

She looked terribley injured. She was the same age as me, about sixteen. She had straight blond hair, was wairing a pink dress, and she had a interesting set of almost baby blue eyes. Her leg was broked. Anyone could tell that. Se tried to move it, but it just wouldn't move. Tenchi reached into his nap sack. He grabbed medical tape. Then gentley he began to rap her leg up. After he was sone he put it on a nearby chair. Then Kevin bgan to talk.

"I changed my mind."

I looked at im confused.

"About what"?

He looked at his sister.

"I can't go wtih you guys."

Tenchi looked over at the girl.

"Is it because of your sister"?

Kevin nodded.

"But I will try my best to help ou guys. Since you did me this favor. Oh I know."

He reached into his pocket.

"Will this help any"?

He pulled out a Choas Emerald. I took it out of his hand.

"Yeah thanks."

He smiled.

"Its the least I could do. Thank you for the help."

e asked a couple more questions like "Is Sonic gone"? Before he let us leave. Once we got out, we once again began looking for the Emeralds.

Soon after leaving the town we came across some woods. We decided, from Techi's map, that this was the best way and continued on. When we were a little was into the woods we daw a body of a girl fall out of a tree. Quickly Tenchi ran up to it. I was a little ways behind. Tenchi tried to feel for a pulse. There was not one because Tenchi yelled to us.

"She is dead."

I walked up to her. It was Sarah. I fell down on my knees. This was the second friend we came across that was dead. I wanted to cry. God I wanted to cry, but Tenchi grabbed my arm, picked me up,and spun me around. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"It will be okay Shine. Don't worry."

Destiny looked at me dreadfully. She then looked at the body.

"This was one of your friend wasn't it"?

I nodded. I then almost fell gain, but Tenchi grabbed my arm, and began to drag me again. About that time I realized that in these woods. There where other dead bodies. All of which... where my freinds. I kept falling. Tenchi kept on picking me up. At one point he was dragging me, but none of this truly hit me the hardest unitl I saw Luke, and Dahlila dead. Holding eachother close, but dead. This is were I broke. I fell into Tenchi's arms. My since of sanity had left. I started balling. Just letting the tears come. Tenchi and Destiny were talking, but I didn't understand. All the people that I had ever trule cared about where dead. This was it. Saber had done it. I was through with this game. I sucked up my tears.

"Tenchi, Destiny, we need to find those Emeralds now."

They both nodded there heads. We were all sick of this. I took lead now. tenchi acted suprised abotu my sudden change in character. He, however, went along with it. When we got into the heart of the woods. Tenchi grabbed my arm.

"We need to take a break."

We sat down beside a lake. Tenchi and Destiny ate. However I wasn't hungy. Destiny treid to hand me some food. I just pushed away. After they finnished they laid back. We would have to go soon. I just couldn't think clearly any more. I couldn't tell if I wanted to kill someone or my self.

After about an hour. They had gotten up. I did the same. Only We didn't realize that we had company. Sonic. Tenchi caught sight first. He ran toward the lake. Sonic ran after him. Tenchi jumped out of the way at the last minute, and Sonic fell in. He began to drown. He was yelling for help. How on earth was he yelling? Well at any rate Tenchi looked at him.

" Did your dad ever tell you Sonic's weakness"?

I shook my head. Tenchi answered.

"Its water."

That made since considering he was drowning. Destiny started to panic.

"This would be a good time to start running."

Tenchi agreed. He grabbed the both of us, and tried to take off, but I resisted.

"Don't you guys see he could drown"?

They looked at each other, and back at me. Destiny answered.

"Well Yeah but..."

I got angry.

"No buts. I don't care if he is trying to kill us. It would not be right just to let him drowned."

Tenchi tried again to pull me, but I dug my heels in. I could not beilive I was going to do this, but I ran over to the lake, and held my hand out. When I did, Sonic refused to grab it. That was when I realized that he was splaching to the side. He was not swimming, but yet he was getting out on his own. This time Tenchi grabbed me agin. I let him take me. Destiny was already being dragged by Tenchi. He dragged us all the wa out of the woods and into another town. We sat. Tired. Tenchi passed out again. Me and Destiny got up, and looked around. We noticed we where in another ghost town. We saw dead people, but they were long dead. Saber must have killed them, or turned someone mad to do it for him. Destiny looked over at a building.

"Shine!"

She called me over. I came and saw an Alley way with an Emerald wedged between two trash cans. She was to scared to neter, so I did. after grabbing the Emerald we came back to Tenchi who was still passed out.

"That leaves to more right"?

I did the math in my head and nodded. She was super happy. We are so close. Soon we can stop running. I wanted to stop as well, but we couldn't just expect the two Emeralds to fall from the sky. At that moment Tecnhi woke back up. He looked at the Emerald in my hand.

"You guys found another one. Good. We need to find the last two. Lets go."

He got up and once again began to lead the way. I followed. I was not going to do what I did earlier. I realized I must have looked so childish. I just could not beilieve that this all was happening. It just is all happening so fast.

Tenchi, me, and Destiny kept on until we came across a huge feild. It was filled wit flowers. One thing that Saber had not touched. Destiny's began to twinkle like the stars at night. She jumped in the field, and rolled around. Tenchi looked at the field and spoke.

"Well I was beging to think there would be no light at the end of this tunnel."

He looked at me.

"Lets alway remeber this place."

I shook my head. Techi laid in the flowers. I did the same. While Destiny was rolling around we heard her yelp in pain. Tenchi got up as fast as he could and ran over to her. She pulled an Choas Emerald out from behind her. We all got excited.

"That only leaves one more."

Destiny was a little to proud of herseld, but that was okay. Tenchi gave us both a stern look.

"The last one will be the hardest to find. We can't let our guard down. I bet now Saber has heard what we are doing. We need to keep an eye out for him, Sonic, and not to menchin the Emeralds."

We all agrees. Our little break was now over. We headed to the end of the field to continue on our little adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The final Emerald. Restoring an old friend.

After leaving the field we realized that we had came back to the first town that me and my freinds came from.

"Weird."

Tenchi was right. How was this even possible? Wouldn't we have gone to the next town, or city, or Some where else? Destiny looked around.

"How did we get here"?

Tenchi clutched his fist.

"Bet I know how."

I bet I did to. Saber. Why did he bring us here... Never mind. This was his home town. He brought us here so obviously he brought Sonic here to.

"Why did Saber wait till now to do this"?

Destiny asked Tenchi. Destiny was right. Why now? Unless he was using us for some thing, but what.. I pondered on it before coming to a realization. I knew now. He knew we would gather the Emeralds. Since we only have six obviously meant either he or Sonic had the last one. I explained my theory to both of them. They gave me a look of a light bulb just went of in there heads. Tenchi bagan to speak.

"I feel stupid. How did I not see it."

Destiny said the same thing. I told them both.

"Its okay. We just need to get the last Emerald. One then we can purify Sonic. The war will be over if we can just focus on that."

They both noded there heads. Just then Saber warped into our view. He looked at the three of us. We did not dare look into his eyes. Saber laughed.

"I knew you would bring the Emeralds."

He smiled wider.

"So which of you is going to give them to me"?

We didn't move. This ticked Saber off.

"Fine then will deside for you."

Saber grabbed at us. We all dodged. He contuned until he got one. Me. I was lifted toward Saber's face. He stared straight at me. I didn't look into his eyes. However he used his free hand to push my gaze directly into his. I waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. For some reason Saber was getting mad.

"How can I not turn you mad"?

Wait he was trying to turn me mad, and it didn't work? I didn't care how it didn't work this meant I was immune. Which meant he would probably kill me now. Tenchi didn't give him that chance. He jumped up in the air, and kicked me right out of Tenchi's hand. I hit the ground hard, but it was better than being in that gruppy, old aliens hand. Tenchi landed on his feet. He signaled for me to run. I was not going to argure. I took off. I ran until I saw a blue face looking dead into mine.

"Good he is here."

Saber snickered.

"Destroy her."

Sonic came at me full blast. Tench tried to come and help me, but Saber put a force field around them. I was doomed. I ran around in circles. Trying to get away. Just when I thought everything was looking bad I saw something glowing bright out of the conner of my eye. The final Emerald. It was in Sabers back poket. I had to think of a way to get it.

Still running. I thought of the perfect plan. I ran straight at Saber then fell to the side. Sonic came at Saber full force, and knocked him down. This dropped the forcefield. I grabbed the Emerald. Tenchi tried to come. I yelled

"No!"

At him. Then I told him just to throw his bag at me, and for Destiny to throw me her neckless. They did. Right then Saber got back up and placed the force field back on Tenchi and Destiny. Sonic came after me again. Only this time I had the upperhand. I pulled the Emeralds out. He backed up. Now all I had to do was purify him. This would be hard. I didn't know the thing he truley cared about. Saber was yelling at him.

"Kill her! Do it now!"

He came obied Saber, and tried to come at me. Right then I remebered my dad's story's. I then I realized what it was. I looked Sonic dead in the eyes and held the Emeralds as close to him as possible.

"Sonic Saber killed your best friend. Chris Thorndyke."

Right then Sonic's eye's went back to normal. He looked at me with a angry expression. Then turned to Saber. His eyes widened.

"Is this true"?

Saber looked dead into Sonic's eyes. Destiny fell. It looked as if we would have to start all over, however, the wierdest thing happened. Sonic smirked.

"You really think that same trick is going to work twice"?

Saber was shocked. He looked at us and we swear we saw steam come out of his ears.

"You will all pay. You made me lose my best weapon. Prepare to die."

Saber's eyes became inveloped in a red light. Sonic looked over at me.

"Throw me the Emeralds. Quick!"

I did as I was told. When I did a miracle happened. Sonic was now enveloped in gold, and he could fly never the less. Just like the first time I saw him. Sonic began to continuously attack Saber. Since Saber was distracted the force field was dropped. My friends ran toward me. Tenchi grabbed us and pulled us behind a nearby car. We stayed behind there and watched the fight. Saber kept firing laser beams, but Sonic was so fast he just doged them all. Saber was getting so angry. He fired a white beam from his hands toward Sonic. Direct hit. Sonic was falling fast. I ran out to help. "No this can't be happening" was the only thing I could think about. Saber saw me coming towards him, and tried to fire the same beam at me. I covered myslef with my arms. Two seconds later I realized I was not hit. I looked up to see Sonic standing directly infront of me. His arms wid spred.

"Get back behind the car."

I again was not going to argue with him. I ran behind the car and the fight continued. Finally Saber stopped firing. Saber snapped his fingers, and teleported away. Sonic landed back on his feet. His body went back to normal, and the Emeralds fell on the ground. I put the Choas Emeralds in my bag. He looked at the three of us. He shot a thumb up at us, and smirked.

"You kids saved me back there."

We all looked at each other, and back at Sonic who now seemed really down now.

"Is it true what you said about Chris"?

I stepped forward almost about to cry, but I held back tears. I couldn't bear to see him, the hero, looking as sad as he did.

"It's true. I would know. I am his daughter."

He gave me a suprised look. I can't beilieve that shocked him. Of course the last time Sonic has seen him. He looked like tweleve year old boy. Tenchi inturrupted our moment.

"You guys. Deathbots."

We looked over and a bunch of robots, that looked like the grim reaper, where heading in our direction. Saber must have sent them. Tenchi was going to do as he always did and grab us, but this time Sonic took over that. He went faster than Tenchi ever would have. We where litterally flying. I told Sonic that my mansion was not to far from here. He knew exactly where it was.

When we got there we all huddled inside. Thats where the questions began.

"Where is Ella"?

"Dead."

"Chuck"?

"Dead."

"Mr. Tanaka"?

"Dead."

"Chris's mom and dad."

"Turned mad and dead."

With each question I answered the more angry Sonic got. The Emeralds began to float out of my bag, and to swarm around him. His body became shrouded in a dark black. His eyes disappered. Destiny freaked out and ran behind Tenchi. I wanted to run to. Only not behind anything or anyone, but to some place far away from here. Sonic punch the wall. His fist made large hole. Tenchi grabbed Destiny and ran out the door. They ditched me. Just...like my friends. I began to cry. I just realized what they had done. They knew Saber was after me. The perposley left me. They wanted to save there own hides. I fell on the ground. All the people. Who I ever truley cared about. Ditched me. Wether it be with there deaths, Or they left me to die. I cried as hard as I could. All I wanted to do was die now. I felt as if no one cared about me. As if this was all for nothing. The last words that Luke said to me.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

Where they just so I would leave with him? Was he just trying to get me away from them?

Suddlenly I felt an arm grab mine. It was Sonic. He was back to normal now. He swooped down to look at me in my eyes.

"Don't worry. They didn't leave."

Sonic pointed at the door. Tenchi, and Destiny was looking in. Tenchi came back in petting the back of his head.

"Sorry Shine. Didn't mean to leave you like that."

I wiped off my tears, and said.

"Sorry its just..."

Tenchi shot a smile at me.

"They were then and this is now. I am not going to just leave you like they did."

I smiled. Sonic shot up one of his famous thumbs up.

"You can count on the same from me."

Destiny walked back in the room.

"Same here."

On the inside I was beaming. Tenchi grabbed my shoulder.

"Now you guys. It's time to figure out how to stop Saber."

Destiny looked at me. She grabbed her bag, and threw something toward me. It was a book.

"It's about time I returned this. Your dad's mission log. Turns out he made it futher than everyone else."

I flipped through. Everything about Saber. He did make it further. At the end a note fell out. I picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Shine;

If your reading this than you obviously know what happened.

I am leaving the final part to you. Saber must be stopped at all cost. I know you can do it.

Saber is making a telepoter. Your mission is to get in there, and get Sonic to our world.

Now the next part of your mission meet up with Tenchi, and Destiny they will help you on your quest.

Last part of your mission.

Kill Saber not matter the Sacrifice.

If you can do that you can save the world. Hold on to this. I am with you.

Alive or dead.

Love Chris.

He knew. All along he knew what would happen. Destiny started speaking.

"I read through it. It's like he knew all of this would happen. Your other friend were not part of your destiny."

She took the book and put it in here bag, and continued.

"We were."

I should have known all along. There were just one step into my misson. I had to finish it. For my father.

"It's are time to Shine, y'all lets take Saber to his grave."

The all threw a victory sign up.

It was just about time to go. Everyone grabbed there bags. This was really it. No holding anything back once we got there. Tenchi had his bag over his shoulder. I had mine, and Destiny had her's. My only question was how was me, and my friend supossed to help? Sonic could ggo Super Sonic, but we can't do that. Wo what was are role? We would find out soon enough.


End file.
